Suavemente, Besame
by Nellen
Summary: In which Troy attempts to dance the merengue and realizes it as something more.


_Suavemente, Besame..._

* * *

Troy looked around as he basked in the Christmas lights and Japanese lanterns that filled Gabriella's backyard with life and brightness. He watched as people laughed and chatted away and danced to the Spanish music blasting from the speakers. Upon looking, he saw Sharpay laughed loudly and stare at her partner in awe and surpirse as Chad spun her across the makeshift dance floor. Shifting his vision, the boy was able to see that the pig was completely meatless and all that was left was the bone. Children passed by him, giggling, and he smiled as his eyes followed them running around the entire place.

His gaze then rested on his girlfriend who was speaking in her second tongue to her cousins that came from all over the world, ranging from the Dominican Republic to San Diego and even Paris, just for their baby cousin's graduation. He then saw her switch her attention to him and gave him her usual smiles that made him feel like the happiest guy in the world. Smiling back, he waved back to her in acknowledgement. She gave him a small wave before returning to talking to her family members.

After watching her for another minute, he turned his attention to Ryan and Taylor who were arguing over something he couldn't hear. He took a sip of the beer in his hand before turning his head to Gabriella who was walking towards him.

"Hey, there," she greeted Troy as she resumed her seat next to him. "Why are you sitting here all by your lonely self? You should go out there and do some dancing!"

Troy raised a brow. "With whom?"

"With me, you idiot! And my cousins. They like you. A lot."

"But," Troy started before pouting. "I can't really dance..."

"Right." Gabriella reached for his beer and took a quick sip before looking around her.

"I really can't!"

"Uh-huh." She pointedly nodded, as if she agreed with him.

"I mean, I can't dance... to this kind of stuff. I don't know how to."

"Then how about your lovely girlfriend show you?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"My lovely girlfriend will laugh at my ridiculous attempt at Latin dancing."

Before Gabriella could say anything further, Ryan and Taylor came up to the couple with determined looks in their eyes. Preparing herself, Gabriella changed her position in her seat to get comfortable before giving her attention to the two of them.

"Gabs! Who is that _fine_ looking man over there?" Taylor asked, emphasizing the fine as if the word could describe the man itself.

"You mean the one right in front of me?" Gabriella asked back with a straight face.

Taylor rolled her eyes as Ryan laughed at the insult.

"Shut up, woman," Taylor shot at the laughing blonde.

"I thought we agreed on the fact that I'm a girl a long time ago," Ryan retorted. He then smirked before adding, "Least I'm more of a girl than you."

This caused Troy to bellow out a hearty laugh while Gabriella tried to stifle hers. The ebony-skinned girl stamped her foot before turning to her best friend. "GABBIE. ANSWER THE QUESTION."

"Roared the _man,_" Ryan said, making Taylor red with rage.

Not wanting to spite her friend anymore, Gabriella tried to control herself and said, "Are you talking about the one who's nicely dressed and dancing with my mother?"

Troy looked over to find Gabriella's mother and saw her laughing as a tanned man dressed in a suit and a shaved head did the salsa with her. He wasn't going lie to himself, but he was pretty good looking.

After seeing Ryan and Taylor nod, Gabriella then answered, "That's my cousin from Spain. Why?"

"Tell me. Who do you think he'll go after?" Taylor then posed with a hand on her hip and smirked. "Mamacita right here?" She then relaxed and gave Ryan a dirty look. "Or Jack?" Ryan gave her a rude gesture.

"Uh, why don't you see for yourselves?" Gabriella replied, unsure of how to answer Taylor's question.

The two of looked at each and stared at each other for a moment, before running off to gain their shared object of desire's attention. Troy laughed at the pair's antics before turning his full attention to Gabriella, hoping that she forgot their conversation before they were interupted by two rivals. His hopes were then crushed when the song changed and Gabriella's eyes widened with excitement swirling in the brown depths. She then tugged on Troy's hand and said, "Come on! This is my favorite song to dance to!"

After a few more tugs, Troy, being afraid that his girlfriend might not know her strength and rip his arm out of his socket, reluctantly consented to Gabriella dragging him across the floor to the center. The girl took his left hand in her right and put his other hand on her waist while she put hers on his shoulder. After a few more seconds of hearing the man sing, the instruments began to play and Gabriella started to dance while Troy stood there dumbly and in confusion.

Laughing, Gabriella released him and stood next to him. "You've got to move your hips, baby! When you step on one foot, your hip has to move the other way." She then started to dance slowly so that Troy could get the movement. He clearly looked awkward because she started to laugh. Sighing, he threw his hands up in frustration and tried to walk away, but Gabriella grabbed his hand and smiled apologetically. She then placed her hands on his hips and tried to guide them whenever he stepped. Slowly, but gradually, he got the hang of it and he began to get comfortable.

"Hey, this isn't that bad!" Troy shouted over the music. Gabriella grinned and took his hands and placed them in the correct places. Smiling, Troy then looked over and saw Chad spinning Sharpay and doing complicated twists and turns. Troy's smile then froze and out of nowhere he felt nervous.

Feeling that her boy tensed up, she followed his gaze and understood his tension. "Baby! Relax! You'll do that in no time! Just let me lead you, mmkay?"

So, for awhile, Troy let his girlfriend do the leading even though he was the man (obviously), but after awhile, he lost his nervousness and began to feel comfortable dancing. Gabriella lifted their arms up slowly and twisted herself so that her back was to Troy and his arms wrapped around her. The couple swayed in sync with each other and to the beat.

In this position, Troy could feel the heat coming off of Gabriella's body, and he could taste the coconut scent that seemed natural for her. The night was cool, yet the two of them were sweating, but he didn't care because she was in his arms and it just felt nice.

Chad and Sharpay danced next to them and Troy looked over to see Sharpay still smiling and Chad mouthing the lyrics to the song. His co-captain caught his eye and gave him a wink before twirling his blonde lady friend around the dance floor.

Gabriella then turned herself around and sang to him, "Besame! Que yo quiero sentir tus labios!" Troy grinned and leaned down to kiss her nose. She wrinkled it in return, but couldn't help but giggle.

Feeling a little bit confident, Troy decided to take the reins and lead Gabriella with the moves that he picked up from the other couples on the floor and from Gabriella. His girlfriend gladly complied, and the two of the enjoyed themselves.

"YES, TROY BOLTON!" Taylor's voice sounded as she was spun by Gabriella's cousin. He assumed that Ryan lost.

"Better work, white boy!" Chad told him as he and Sharpay passed by them again.

Gabriella's cousins spun by and shouted in Spanish to the girl, who laughed in return.

It was weird because Troy felt that the night was perfect, but it wasn't like in those movies where it was calm and quiet and everything was slow and easy. Instead, it was wild and boisterous and the party that was never ending (nearly one in the morning) was fast-paced. He didn't mind though because it was something new and different, and he was glad for it because Gabriella was exactly those two words and more.

It didn't matter that everyone was leaving and moving on towards another huge part of their life, because at that moment it felt like it was just the two of them.

And at that moment, Troy realized he liked the merengue because it was another step into falling in love with the dark haired beauty in his arms.

* * *

BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE "SUAVEMENTE". And because I've never read a story where the HSM crew are partying it up Spanish style. 'Cause those fucking Spanish parties are full of awesome. And WOW. WTF. When I was writing this, I realized that this was a stupid pointless piece and I tried to end it meaningfully. I guess. Whatthefuckever. And if you didn't get why Ryan was called Jack, SMH.


End file.
